Tu ne peux résister à l'attraction
by boukette
Summary: Naruto a 4 ans quand il est envoyé chez la famille Uchiwa. Il fera alors tout pour être le meilleur frère possible pour le petit Sasuke. Mais les années passent et les choses changent, en bien comme en mal. Comment survivre face à la haine de tout un village ?
1. Chapter 1

Il courrait au milieu des petites ruelles sombres de la ville, essayant d'occulter la douleur dans son poignet. Il n'osait pas se retourner, de peur de perdre espoir si jamais il apercevait un de ses poursuivants tout près de lui. Il eut un regain d'énergie en voyant la porte en bois clair de son petit appartement et ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur et son entrée verrouillée qu'il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Ce fut dans le silence et à même le parquet qu'il s'endormit, trop épuisé pour faire un pas de plus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il leva sa petite tête vers le ciel pour mieux sentir la caresse du vent. C'était une journée parfaite comme il les aimait, alors il s'avança vers le bord de la branche sur laquelle il était posé et s'élança dans le vide. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'il déploya ses ailes, regagnant un peu de hauteur. Voler était une seconde nature, cela lui paraissait d'ailleurs si facile qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les êtres qui s'obstinaient à se déplacer au sol. Il se dirigea du côté où la boule de feu mourrait pour aller se reposer sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Il du cependant redécoller bien vite, agressé par les cris qui s'échappaient du bâtiment.

- C'est un scandale ! Vous le savez tout comme moi mais vous ne faites rien pour que cela cesse ! Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Hokage-sama, vous ne prenez pas assez part au devenir de cet enfant. J'ai entendu qu'il s'était de nouveau fait agresser aujourd'hui.

- Calmez-vous je vous prie. Je peux vous assurer que je me préoccupe beaucoup de son avenir malgré ce que vous pensez croire. Je suis actuellement en train de discuter d'une solution pour assurer sa protection avec les membres du conseil.

- Eh bien faites vite où je me verrais dans l'obligation d'aller moi-même en parler avec les vieux conseillers. Hokage-sama.

La porte claqua.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il se réveilla en sursaut suite aux coups portés sur sa porte. Des frissons le secouèrent au souvenir des ivrognes qui l'avaient poursuivi. Et si c'était eux qui étaient revenus le frapper ? Il voulut se relever mais son poignet lâcha sous son poids alors qu'il poussait un couinement de douleur. Il le ramena vers lui pour le masser.

- Naruto ? Mon garçon, peux-tu m'ouvrir s'il te plait ? C'est l'Hokage, fit une voix quelque peu chevrotante.

Rassuré, le jeune enfant alla ouvrir et fit un grand sourire au vieil homme face à lui.

- Papi Sarutobi ! J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru c'était pas vous mais les méchants, mais vous vous êtes pas méchant parce que vous vous êtes mon papi et parce que vous êtes gentil…

Il continua ainsi de parler, tirant l'Hokage par la main pour l'emmener s'asseoir dans le canapé de son salon. Il vint ensuite se hisser sur le petit tabouret en face et se tut enfin avant de refaire un autre de ces grands sourires qu'il distribuait à tout va.

- Naruto… Comment vas-tu ? J'ai cru comprendre par ta nourrice que tu avais été blessé par des villageois.

Le petit garçon baissa la tête, honteux de donner du souci à « son papi ».

- Je… euh… oui, admit-il dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Après un cour silence durant lequel il sembla réfléchir à quelque chose, le froncement de ses sourcils le démontrant, le petit s'exclama :

- Mais, madame Kumo elle est pas venue ici, elle a pas pu voir que les méchants avaient recommencés !

- Hum …

L'Hokage se leva de son siège pour se diriger vers le coin cuisine. Naruto le vit chercher quelque chose des yeux. Il eut l'air de l'avoir trouvé et poussa un petit « ah » satisfait avant de revenir vers l'enfant. Il lui tendit alors une petite boite en plastique où un mot était griffonné à la va vite et scotché sur le couvercle : « Le repas, à réchauffer 5 minutes ». Le garçon eut du mal du haut de ses 4 ans à déchiffrer le message mais y parvint. Son estomac gronda d'impatience tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers le vieil homme pour lui demander la permission de prendre son plat. Ce dernier donna son consentement d'un hochement de tête. Il n'en fallu pas plus au petit pour se précipiter vers le micro-onde. Sarutobi regarda le manège de l'enfant et un sourire amusé vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. C'est quand il fut à table qu'un détail le chiffonna.

- Naruto ? Tu as mal au poignet ? demanda-t-il d'un ton grave.

- Oui, un peu, répondit le petit. C'est cette après-midi, je suis tombé dessus, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite ? Nous soignerons ca après que tu es mangé, d'accord ?

Naruto émit un faible oui avant de recommencer à manger son repas. Quelques minutes se déroulèrent ainsi alors que l'enfant recommençait à babiller joyeusement sur tout et rien. La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment que l'Hokage se décida à parler de ce qui l'avait initialement fait venir chez le petit garçon.

- Mon enfant, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je sais que tu te sens très seul dans ton appartement.

Le vieil homme leva une main pour faire signe au petit garçon de ne pas argumenter et poursuivit.

- De plus, tu as besoin de protection, on n'en a la preuve aujourd'hui encore. J'en ai parlé avec les membres du conseil du village.

- Les papis et les mamies sérieux ? coupa le petit.

- Oui, ceux-là, confirma Sarutobi dans un petit rire. On a décidé qu'il était grand temps que tu es une famille chez qui rentrer le soir et qui te protège. C'est pour ça que dès la fin de semaine tu iras habiter chez les Uchiwa. Cette famille fait partie de l'élite ninja et assure le maintien de l'ordre dans Konoha, tu devrais être bien avec eux.

Naruto avait les yeux grands ouverts et brillants d'émerveillement. Il fit un grand sourire, mais celui-ci se fana bien vite. Une pensée s'insinua douloureusement en lui, et si ça nouvelle famille ne l'aimait pas ? Et s'il n'était qu'un poids pour elle ? Il fit part de ses questionnements à celui qu'il considérait comme son grand père. Celui-ci s'avança vers le petit et lui mit une main sur l'épaule avant de lui dire d'un ton apaisant :

- Ecoute moi mon garçon, tout se passera bien. Tu verras que Mikoto est la femme la plus douce du village, elle sera t'aimer comme son propre fils. Et puis avec son mari ils ont déjà eu deux fils, dont le plus jeune a ton âge, il s'appelle Sasuke et il est très gentil. Je suis sure que tu t'entendras très bien avec lui. Ne t'en fais pas et je serais toujours là, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… Merci papi Sarutobi, tu es le plus gentil des Papi.

Rassuré, le petit ne se priva pas de poser toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête sur la famille Uchiwa et sur celui qu'il considérait déjà comme son frère.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La semaine se déroula sans encombre pour Naruto. On était déjà samedi et il attendait depuis presque trois heures dans son salon, sa valise contenant les peu d'affaires qu'il possédait à ses pieds. Il était impatient de changer de vie et de quitter son petit appartement et de rencontrer sa nouvelle famille. L'Hokage vint le chercher aux alentours de deux heures dans l'après-midi. Il le conduisit jusqu'au quartier qui abritait les Uchiwa. L'enfant se retournait à chaque coin de rue, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fous qu'il pourrait un jour vivre dans un tel endroit. Après avoir marché sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, ils se retrouvèrent devant un portail en bois de chêne. Le vieil homme entra et s'avança dans le petit jardin joliment décoré et bien entretenu, jusqu'à l'entrée de l'imposant manoir. Une femme d'une beauté époustouflante vint leur ouvrir, Naruto l'aima dès le premier regard qu'elle posa sur lui. Il était tendre, et cette tendresse soigna une des blessures de son cœur. Si toute la famille ressemblait à cette femme, se dit-il, alors il savait que tout irait bien désormais. Des pas précipités se firent entendre de l'intérieur du bâtiment et le petit garçon alla se cacher derrière son papi Sarutobi.

- Maman ! Fit une voix d'enfant. Grand frère m'a dit qu'il allait me montrer comment malaxer le chakra.

- C'est bien mon chéri, mais tu ne dis pas bonjour ? Je croyais t'avoir quand même mieux élevé que ça, plaisanta t-elle.

Le garçon s'inclina, rouge de honte d'avoir ainsi manqué de respect au chef du village.

- Excusez-moi Hokage-sama. Bienvenu au ma…noir…

Ce fut la vision de ce qu'il prit pour un ange qui le coupa dans sa tirade. Il lui parut si pur avec ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux lagons où se reflétait toute son innocence. C'est à cet instant que son irrésistible fascination pour le garçon débuta.

- Bonjour Sasuke-kun, répondit le vieil homme.

- Tu es Naruto-kun mon chéri ? demanda Mikoto en s'agenouillant devant le petit garçon qui était toujours accroché à son « papi ».

Puis la jeune femme se tourna vers son fils et lui tendit sa main pour qu'il l'attrape. Elle le rapprocha alors de l'enfant blond et commença à expliquer.

- Ecoutes mon Sasu, voici Naruto Uzumaki. Il habitait tout seul chez lui alors nous avons décidé de l'accueillir à la maison. Il a 4 ans lui aussi et je veux que tu sois gentil avec lui, parce qu'il est ton nouveau frère maintenant, d'accord ?

Le jeune Uchiwa fronça les sourcils en regardant alternativement sa mère et l'enfant au visage d'ange. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait faire de lui son frère, il avait déjà un frère ! Le petit retira vivement sa main de celle chaude de l'adulte.

- Je veux pas ! Je veux pas de lui ! Il est pas mon frère !

Puis il s'enfuit en courant dans la maison. L'Hokage qui n'avait fait qu'assister à la scène sans dire un mot, posa une première main sur l'épaule du plus jeune et l'autre sur celle de la femme toujours accroupit et encore abasourdit par les paroles de son enfant.

- Ecoutez Mikoto, ni vous ne devez pas en vouloir à votre fils ou à vous-même, la rassura-t-il d'une voix douce. C'est un changement brutal dans la vie de Sasuke, il est jeune, laissez lui le temps de s'habituer.

Il se pencha ensuite vers le petit blond et lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Naruto, tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit, n'est ce pas ?

Il attendit que le petit acquiesce avant de poursuivre.

- Je suis sur que tu t'entendras bien avec Sasuke-kun. Tu me fais confiance ?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

- Tu sais s'il est partit comme ça, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne t'aime pas. Je suis persuadé que Sasuke t'aime déjà beaucoup, mais tu sais, cela ne doit pas être facile pour lui de savoir qu'il va devoir partager sa maman.

- Mais, fit l'enfant de sa petite voix de cristal. Je veux pas prendre sa maman, je veux juste que Sasuke il m'aime comme moi je l'aime !

Le vieil homme souris devant la simplicité du garçon. Sa naïveté était touchante et un regain de tendresse pour lui le prit. Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers l'Uchiwa qui c'était relevée entre temps.

- Vous voyez Mikoto, tout ce passera bien, Naruto est un gentil garçon il sera se faire apprécier de votre fils.

Cette dernière sembla rassurée quand elle tourna son visage vers celui illuminé du petit blond. C'est vrai que sa bouille ferait craquer beaucoup de gens, et son fils n'était pas méchant. Oui, tout se passerais bien. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle remercia l'Hokage et qu'elle entraina l'enfant avec elle dans la demeure familiale. Une nouvelle vie était sur le point de commencer pour tout le monde.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto suivait la belle Mikoto dans le manoir depuis maintenant quinze bonnes minutes, alors que celle-ci lui expliquait les règles de la maison. Tout était tellement grand que le petit blond se demandait comment il allait pouvoir ne pas se perdre. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à ce qui s'avéra être la chambre du garçon. Elle était presque aussi grande que son ancien appartement et vraiment lumineuse. Il l'aima tout de suite. Emerveillé, il s'avança vers la grande porte coulissante qui prenait la moitié d'un pan du mur. L'ouverture donnait sur une partie du jardin traditionnel qui entourait la bâtisse. De petit bonzaïs avaient été plantés autour d'une marre d'où s'élevait le chant de quelques grenouilles. Plus loin, des oiseaux gazouillaient joyeusement près des fleurs du cerisier, qui ombrageait une table de jardin d'un blanc cassé. Naruto revint au centre de la pièce, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il commença à défaire les vêtements de son sac. La jeune femme regarda quelques instants le blondinet, touché par sa simplicité et sa joie de vivre. Elle entreprit ensuite de l'aider dans sa tâche, écoutant le petit lui raconter l'histoire de Mr Poncho, sa peluche favorite.

- Dites Mikoto oka-san ? Entama le garçon d'une petite voix timide. Vous croyez que Sasuke nii-san il va m'aimer comme il a dit papi Sarutobi ?

La brune ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le regard blessé de l'enfant. Elle connaissait son fils et son comportement l'avait vraiment surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait prévu une réaction si violente, mais elle savait qu'il était en réalité quelqu'un de très gentil.

- Oui mon chéri, répondit-elle d'une voix douce en s'accroupissant au niveau du petit blond. Mais tu sais, Sasuke est quelqu'un de timide et méfiant. Il n'accorde pas sa confiance facilement, mais une fois qu'il le fait, c'est pour la vie. C'est pourquoi tu dois être patient avec lui. Peux tu faire ça Naruto ? Peux tu être assez patient et donner tout ton amour à Sasuke ?

Les yeux du blond s'enflammèrent et il sera son petit poing bien haut devant lui.

- Je vais dompter Sasuke nii-san !

Mikoto eu un petit rire face aux propos de l'enfant.

- Et pis je l'aimerais de tout mon cœur pour être le meilleur frère pour lui, poursuivit-il. Comme ca il m'aimera aussi, n'est-ce pas Mikoto oka-san ?

- Oui, concéda-t-elle. Bon, et si nous allions prendre un goûter ? Que dirais tu de faire des crêpes ?

La face illuminée du garçon répondit pour lui et elle lui tendit une main qu'il se dépêcha d'attraper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ne revit pas Sasuke de tout l'après-midi, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs, hormis sa nouvelle maman. Ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombée, alors qu'il aidait à mettre la table, qu'un bruit ce fit entendre dans l'entrée. Le petit blond leva alors la tête vers la porte du salon d'où venait des bruits de pas. C'est avec curiosité qu'il observa le nouveau venu, il ressemblait énormément à Sasuke, sauf qu'il avait les traits du visages moins doux que ce dernier. C'est avec un regard un peu vide qu'il fit le tour de la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur lui, et le petit garçon pu voir ses pupilles reprendre un peu vie. Le brun lui adressa un sourire et se pencha vers lui.

- Bonsoir petit ange, je m'appelle Itachi, et toi ?

Sa voix apaisa étrangement le blond qui s'empressa de répondre à son deuxième nouveau grand frère.

- Moi c'est Naruto. Dis, toi tu veux bien être mon frère Itachi nii-san ?demanda timidement le garçon.

Le brun leva ses yeux vers sa mère, une question muette dans le regard. Mikoto lui fit un clin d'œil tout en mimant de ses lèvres un « je t'expliquerais », alors l'ainé des enfants prit les mains du plus jeune et tacha de faire taire ses doutes.

- Bien sur, pourquoi ne le voudrais je pas ?

Naruto baissa la tête en signe d'impuissance et d'une voix beaucoup moins joyeuse et légèrement résigné il consentit à avouer :

- Bah je sais pas, Sasuke nii-san lui il veut pas de moi.

- C'est lui qui te l'a dit ? Questionna le plus vieux, surprit que son petit frère est pu dire ça.

- Oui… mais c'est pas grave, enchaina le blondinet, reprenant son courage. Je vais tout faire pour que Sasuke nii-san il m'aime et qu'il soit fier de moi. Et Mikoto oka-san et papi Sarutobi, ils ont dit qu'il m'aimera et moi je les crois et donc je suis pas triste, finit le petit en souriant maintenant largement.

L'Uchiwa porta une main à la tête du blond et entreprit de rendre les cheveux couleur blé encore plus indomptable, riant face à la mou que lui renvoya le petit.

- Tu as raison, tu ne dois pas abandonner, jamais !

Et c'est après avoir fait une bise à sa mère, qui lui communiqua l'heure du repas, qu'Itachi monta à l'étage. Naruto se retrouva de nouveau seul avec la jeune femme qui lui proposa avec un sourire de l'aider à préparer le repas du soir, ce qu'il accepta bien vite, trop heureux de pouvoir être utile. Ce n'est que trente minutes plus tard que le blond fit la connaissance du dernier membre de la famille. Même si il se montra gentil, le petit le trouva très froid et imposant.

- Je suis Fugaku Uchiwa, commença le chef de famille. Je te souhaite la bienvenu. J'attend de toi que tu te comportes comme un bon fils Naruto, d'accord ?

Le garçon n'avait pu qu'hocher la tête avant d'aller se réfugier à table pour ne plus voir son regard le scruter. Il fallut attendre le début de repas pour que Naruto puisse enfin revoir Sasuke, celui-ci lui adressa d'ailleurs un regard noir avant que son attention ne soit accaparée par son père. Il le regardait avec admiration et semblait n'attendre qu'un geste de sa part, geste qui ne vint pas puisque le petit brun détourna le regard, déçu. C'est la venue d'Itachi qui sembla dérider un peu Sasuke qui lui fit un grand sourire. Commença alors une discussion entre Fugaku et l'ainé des fils sur les progrès de ce dernier, parfois entrecoupé des commentaires admiratifs de Sasuke et des questions de Naruto. Le petit Uchiwa paru très mécontent quand le sujet de conversation devint le petit blond, qui heureux qu'on s'intéresse à lui, répondait avec entrain aux interrogations du reste de la famille. Le noiraud montra sa colère à la fin du diner.

- Pourquoi vous vous intéressé à lui ? Il sert à rien !

Puis se tournant vers l'enfant de son âge il ajouta :

- Je veux pas de toi comme frère ! Va t-en !

- Sasuke ! Intervint l'homme de la maison, le regard dur. Comment oses tu parler comme ça, va tout de suite dans ta chambre !

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et s'enfuit les larmes aux yeux. Un lourd silence pesa ensuite le reste du repas et Naruto ne put empêcher des perles salées de se déverser sur ses joues. Il tenta t'en bien que mal de les essuyer, mais cela ne fit que mouiller d'avantage son visage. Ne voulant pas attirer les foudres de sa nouvelles famille en le voyant pleurer, Naruto couru lui aussi se refugier dans sa chambre. Mikoto jeta alors un regard confus et peiné à son mari, jamais ils n'auraient pensé que ça se déroulerait aussi mal entre les deux enfants.

- Maman, l'interpella son fils encore à table. Je ne pense pas que cela soit si pire, ils ont juste besoin de temps, surtout Sasuke. Je vais allez le voir, toi tu devrais allez consoler Naruto.

La jeune femme sourit, fière de son garçon qui pouvait montrer une telle maturité du haut de ses dix ans. Elle regarda ensuite son époux qui acquiesça, et partit rejoindre le petit blond, dans le but de le rassurer. La pièce était plongée dans le noire complet quand elle arriva, et elle ne pu discerner l'enfant qu'au son des pleurs qu'il produisait. Elle se dirigea alors vers lui et l'appela doucement. Il eu un hoquet de surprise quand il l'entendit et il se jeta dans ses bras. La brune sentit son cœur se fendre quand elle perçu les « pourquoi » désespérés du petit au travers de ses pleurs. C'est le cœur gros mais entouré de bras aimant que Naruto s'endormit pour la première fois dans le manoir Uchiwa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La semaine se passa ainsi, sans que la situation ne s'arrange ni n'empire. Le plus jeune des Uchiwa faisait en sorte de ne presque pas croiser le petit blond ou se contentait de l'ignorer. Naruto quand à lui, malgré ses efforts pour engager la conversation avec le brun ne réussis qu'à récolter ses regards haineux. Il démoralisait de jour en jour et même la douceur de Mikoto, ou la gentillesse d'Itachi n'arrivaient plus à le dérider autant qu'avant. La vérité, c'est que l'enfant c'était tellement attaché à être aimé de Sasuke, que plus rien ne pouvait compter autant que de recevoir cet amour de celui qu'il considérait déjà comme son frère.

Ce fut en fin d'après midi, alors que le couple était sorti faire les courses, laissant les deux plus jeunes à la charge d'Itachi, que Naruto essaya une nouvelle fois d'établir le contact. Sasuke avait demandé à son grand frère de lui apprendre encore comment bien malaxer son chakra, pour pouvoir impressionner ses parents quand ils rentreraient. Le blond c'était approché en douce pour voir l'entrainement et c'était caché dans un petit bosquet sans faire de bruit. L'ainé des fils avait alors montré comment malaxer son chakra pour pouvoir lancer un jutsu, et avait réalisé un Katon devant les yeux ébahis des deux enfants et plus particulièrement du blondinet, pour qui cette démonstration de pouvoir ninja était une des seules qu'il avait pu voir. Ce dernier ne pu retenir une exclamation et tout les commentaires élogieux qui suivirent, il sortit donc de sa planque pour se diriger à grand pas vers Itachi, le couvrent de compliments, les yeux brillants d'émerveillement. Le plus grand accueilli la tornade blonde avec un grand rire et le remercia avant de lui demander s'il voulait lui apprendre les bases ninjas à lui aussi. Le petit n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que Sasuke, mécontent d'être délaissé, poussa Naruto de toute ses maigres forces, le faisant tomber à terre. Itachi eut juste le temps de retenir son frère de se jeter sur l'enfant toujours sous le choc.

- Je te hais !

- Sasuke ! Le réprimanda le plus âgé.

La tirade eut le don de faire sortir le blond de ses pensées qui, semblant assimiler les propos du jeune brun, commença à se relever doucement , les yeux fixés sur les deux frères. Puis sans crier gare, il se retourna et couru à toute vitesse en direction de la forêt, la vue brouillée par les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues et la même pensée tournant encore et encore dans sa tête « il me hait, il me hait ».

- Naruto ! Hurla Itachi en direction du petit corps qui avait déjà disparu entre les arbres. Sasuke, reprit il a l'intention de son jeune frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de dire une chose pareil ?

Il ne reçu en réponse qu'un regard noir mêlé à un peu de honte, honte qui sembla gagner peu à peu du terrain, puisque le petit baissa la tête en essayant de se soustraire aux bras de son ainé. Puis voyant que c'était peine perdue, il commença à s'expliquer :

- Je vois pas pourquoi y a tout le monde qui l'aime. Maman, papa et toi, vous êtes tout le temps à vous occuper de lui.

- Tu ne serais quand même pas jaloux Sasuke ? Demanda le plus vieux en fronçant les sourcils.

Face au mutisme plus qu'éloquent du petit, il poursuivit, resserrant ses bras au tour du corps frêle.

- Tu sais bien que tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, nous t'aimons et rien ne pourra changer ça.

- Oui mais vous êtes tous autour de lui et moi je me retrouve tout seul…

- Sasuke, reprit Itachi d'une voix douce. Si nous sommes avec lui ce n'est pas parce que nous le préférons à toi.

- Pourquoi alors ? Demanda la voix boudeuse de l'enfant.

- Ecoutes, il faut que tu comprennes que Naruto fait également partie de la famille maintenant et ça peut être dur pour lui de se retrouver au milieu de gens qu'il ne connait pas. Et puis tu sais, Naruto a vécu des moments difficiles, beaucoup de gens ne l'aiment pas dans le village.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui… Je vais te raconter un secret Sasuke, peux tu le garder pour toi ? Puis je te faire confiance ?

Le petit brun hocha vivement la tête en signe d'accord et redoubla d'attention face aux propos de son ainé.

- Alors voilà, as-tu déjà entendu parler du Kyubi ?

Nouvel hochement de tête mais négatif cette fois.

- Le kyubi est un démon qui a attaqué le village il y a quatre ans , personne n'arrivait à l'arrêter, alors le Yondaime Hokage, se sacrifia pour sceller le démon dans le ventre d'un bébé. Oui , Sasuke, poursuivit le brun en voyant la lueur de compréhension dans les yeux de son jeune frère. Ce bébé c'était Naruto.

- Mais, il est dangereux alors, fit remarquer l'enfant.

- As-tu l'impression qu'il soit dangereux petit frère ? Je crois surtout qu'il est juste très seul et c'est pourquoi nous devons lui donner l'amour dont il a manqué. Et puis, Naruto t'aime énormément, il attend juste que toi tu l'aimes aussi.

- Mais pourquoi ? J'ai jamais été gentil avec lui, fit remarquer Sasuke.

- C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Mais tu peux changer et devenir un bon frère. Peux tu me promettre que tu essayeras Sasuke ?

Il y eu une petite minute de flottement durant laquelle le petit sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de finalement acquiescer.

- Bien, reprit l'ainé en se relevant. Toi tu vas rentrer à la maison et y rester pendant que j'irais chercher Naruto, compris ?

- Non ! Je viens.

- Sasuke, réprimanda Itachi.

- Je viens ! S'exclama l'enfant. Je veux le chercher avec toi !

Le jeune ninjas poussa un soupir face à l'entêtement de son frère, il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était plus têtu qu'une mule. C'est pourquoi il accepta de l'emmener. Car même si avoir Sasuke avec lui allait freiner ses recherches , il savait que le petit était capable d'allez partir seul dans la forêt, et il ne pouvait prendre le risque de le voir se perdre ou se blesser. C'est ainsi que débuta leur expédition dans les bois. Ils ne retrouvèrent pas Naruto tout de suite, et se furent les pleurs déchirant du petit blond qui les conduisirent jusqu'à lui. Ils le virent accroupit près d'un vieil arbre, entre deux grosses racines tordues, la tête dans les mains et le corps secoué de sanglots. Le cadet des Uchiwa descendit du dos de son ainé et s'avança face au petit être recroquevillé, sous le regard vigilant du plus âgé. Il ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner et surtout comment entamer la discussion. Le petit brun regarda derrière lui et le sourire d'encouragement de son frère lui donna la force de parler :

- Euh, Na… Naruto ? Bégaya-t-il. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit. Je te déteste pas en vrai.

Les pleurs du blondinet avaient cessés mais il n'avait pas encore esquissé le moindre geste.

- je… euh… je te demande pardon.

Un silence plana quelques instants autour d'eux, seulement brisé par le bruit du vent jouant dans les feuillages. Puis Sasuke put de nouveau admirer les deux Saphirs qui composaient le regard de l'enfant face à lui, et il s'y perdit comme lors de leur première rencontre. Lui un démon ? Le jeune Uchiwa ne pouvait le croire, car l'être face à lui n'avait rien de démoniaque, bien au contraire. Il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur :

- Désolé, redit-il simplement. On fait la paix ?

Puis le petit brun se contenta de lui tendre sa main, mais comme il est si facile de pardonner quand on est enfant, cela suffit à Naruto qui s'empressa de la saisir. Ils se relevèrent et le noiraud pu apercevoir les égratignures sur les genoux de l'autre garçon, qui avait surement du tomber durant sa course à travers les bois. Il s'en voulu, mais trop honteux pour faire un commentaire, il resserra juste sa prise un peu plus autour de la petite menotte qu'il tenait, en retournant vers son ainé, tandis que le blond derrière lui tentait de sécher les dernières larmes sur ses joues.


End file.
